


Here

by darkblue_sea



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkblue_sea/pseuds/darkblue_sea
Summary: Shikamaru tahu istrinya letih. Menjadi seorang ibu memang tidak mudah. Maka di sinilah dirinya sebagai seorang suami, berujar menenangkan, "Aku di sini. Kau dengar? Aku di sini."
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun, seperti biasa.
> 
> Dipersembahkan untuk ulang tahun Temari dengan tema keluarga untuk ulang tahun ibu saya lima hari lalu. Selamat membaca!

Shikamaru tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia berlari sekuat tenaga seperti ini. Tidak dalam kecepatan terbaiknya, sayangnya, sebab baru beberapa menit lalu ditolaknya tawaran Kakashi untuk makan bersama. Itu artinya, makanan terakhir yang masuk ke perutnya adalah bekal buatan Temari yang dimakannya tadi siang. Dibandingkan sekuat tenaga, mungkin larinya sekarang lebih tepat disebut dengan sisa tenaga.

Shikamaru hampir kehabisan napas beberapa meter di depan rumahnya sendiri. Punggung tangannya mengusap keringat yang mengaliri dagu.

Aah, rasa-rasanya ia tua sekali hingga berlari ke rumah saja membuatnya seletih ini. Mungkin ia terlalu terbiasa bekerja dengan mengandalkan otak beberapa waktu belakangan. Mungkin juga karena energinya telah terkuras habis dalam pertemuan mendadak tadi sore.

Shikamaru mendongak. Langit sudah sedari tadi gelap, ia sadar itu. Namun sudah segelap inikah kala pertemuan mendadak tadi selesai? Sudah segelap inikah ketika ia menolak tawaran Kakashi dan berlari pulang?

Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya mengatur ritme napas kembali normal. Dilepasnya sebuah napas panjang, diayunkannya kaki menuju pintu.

“Aku pulang.”

Sunyi.

Shikamaru naik menjejak lantai kayu. “Temari?—oh.”

Sang istri muncul berpulas senyum tipis. “Selamat datang. Melihat penampilanmu, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu.”

Tangan Shikamaru naik mengusap punggung leher. Untuk beberapa alasan, senyum Temari justru membuatnya tak nyaman. “Maaf aku pulang terlambat.”

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit berselang, Shikamaru telah berendam di bak mandi. Matanya terpejam; sebagian menikmati air hangat, sebagian lagi menyesali keterlambatannya.

Sial, kalau saja tidak ada pertemuan mendadak tadi sore.

Sungguh, seandainya bisa, ia pasti telah memilih mangkir dan pulang saja. Kakashi juga pasti jelas melihat keengganannya tadi. Sayangnya, melihat urusan yang dibicarakan menyangkut keamanan desa—salah satu topik dengan urgensi tertinggi—sebagai tangan kanan Hokage, mau tidak mau Shikamaru harus ikut.

Shikamaru mengusap wajah.

Beberapa waktu belakangan ini Temari mudah sekali uring-uringan. Shikadai bukan tipikal yang terlampau rewel, tetapi tetap saja ia bayi. Seaktif apa pun Temari biasanya, mengurus bayi sudah barang tentu tetap menguras energi dan emosinya.

Istrinya itu sangat mungkin kelelahan. Perubahan hormon pasca-melahirkan, tambah Sakura, yang bisa berlangsung beberapa pekan, tergantung individu—meski kasus Temari sudah menginjak hitungan bulan. Ditambah absennya Yoshino sejak pekan lalu karena menginap di rumah seorang kerabat.

Kepergian Yoshino seharusnya bukan masalah besar. Toh sang ibu memang tidak satu rumah dengan mereka. Yoshino memang beberapa kali membantu mengurus Shikadai, tetapi sebatas ketika berkunjung. Baik Shikamaru maupun Temari tahu diri untuk tidak terlalu merepotkan Yoshino.

Sayang, kenyataan tidak semudah itu.

Suara tangisan sayup-sayup menyapa telinga. Shikamaru hampir saja refleks bangkit ketika bunyi derap langkah segera menyusul.

Shikamaru menghela napas, sekali lagi mengusap wajah, sebelum akhirnya bergegas menyelesaikan mandi.

“Makananmu sudah siap,” adalah ucap singkat Temari ketika Shikamaru memutuskan untuk menengok Shikadai di kamarnya. Si kecil belum sepenuhnya diam dalam gendongan sang ibu yang masih berusaha menenangkan.

Mulut Shikamaru membuka, bersiap menyanggah. Ia ke sini bukan untuk bertanya soal makan malamnya. Soal itu ia bisa tahu dari wangi aroma yang menyerbak. Toh pada akhirnya yang meluncur dari bibirnya sekadar, “Kau mau menemaniku makan?”

“Maaf, Shikamaru—“ Lelaki itu seharusnya sudah menduga. “—seperti yang kau lihat, aku sibuk.”

…Shikadai anaknya juga, kan?

Shikamaru mengalah. Tanpa bicara lebih jauh, ia menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

Di kamar tidur, Temari rupanya telah berbaring di balik selimut. Shikadai tidak begitu sulit ditenangkan, meski frekuensi rewelnya cukup sering. Shikamaru tahu persis, bagaimanapun ia ayahnya.

Dengan kata lain, alih-alih menyusul ke ruang makan seusai menenangkan Shikadai dan menemani sang suami, Temari justru langsung menuju kamar.

“Temari,” Shikamaru mengimbuh jeda demi sebuah respons, sayangnya ia tak mendapat apa-apa, “kau sudah tidur?”

Tetap nihil.

Shikamaru melenguh pelan.

Ia melangkah mendekat, menuju tempatnya di sisi sang istri.

Salah satu hal menyebalkan dalam pernikahan adalah ketika kau tengah bermusuhan dengan pasanganmu, kau tidak akan bisa menghindar. Shikamaru tidak sedang memusuhi Temari, tetapi jika Temari benar sedang menghindarinya, Shikamaru mensyukuri fakta bahwa kini mereka adalah pasangan suami istri. Temari tidak akan bisa terus-menerus lari.

“Temari.”

Jelas sekali wanita di sisinya itu belum sempurna terlelap. Tidak, dengan emosi yang masih mengendap terhadapnya.

“Temari.”

“Maaf, Shikamaru, aku sedang tidak ingin.”

Shikamaru menggeleng. Kalau yang Temari maksud adalah hubungan intim, jelas bukan itu alasan ia memanggil.

“Demi Tuhan—berhenti mengabaikanku, Temari!”

Jeda satu jenak sebelum, dalam satu sentak, Temari membalikkan badan dan bangkit duduk. Raut wajahnya kentara tak senang, mata hijaunya bersinar nyalang. Meski begitu, Shikamaru dapat melihat gurat samat kelelahan di sana. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, bahkan di bawah remang lampu, ia bisa melihat kantong mata istrinya.

Geram Temari kasar, “Katakan sekali lagi.”

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi. “Kau _memang_ mengabaikanku.”

Tangan Temari mengibas keras, tak kalah dari nada suaranya, “Kau mau apa?”

Shikamaru menyahut kaku, “Aku ingin mengingatkanmu bahwa bukan hanya ada Shikadai di rumah ini. Aku suamimu—“

“Kau ayah Shikadai!” potong Temari berang, nyaris meraung. “Pulang terlambat untuk menghindari tanggung jawabmu, eh?”

Ah, ini dia. Pertanyaan menyudutkan yang Temari luncurkan sebenarnya mudah sekali Shikamaru jawab. Pun, faktanya, wanita itu sendiri yang menghindarkan bocah itu dari sang ayah malam ini.

“Kau sudah capek di rumah, huh? Kau sengaja pulang terlambat, kan? Arogan sekali kau di luar rumah, petantang-petenteng sana-sini, sok sibuk sebagai genius penyelamat dunia, padahal keluargamu sendiri kau tinggalkan!”

Shikamaru menelan ludah. Sungguh, _sungguh_ , ia tak sanggup mengelak barang sesenti dari kalimat terakhir Temari. Kalimat itu telak sekali.

Temari belum selesai. “Jauh-jauh aku dari Suna, meninggalkan tanah kelahiranku, meninggalkan kedua adikku, rupanya hanya untuk merendahkan diri dengan bekerja sebagai pembantu seorang congkak sepertimu?”

Tanpa mampu menahan diri sedetik lebih lama, Shikamaru segera merengkuh tubuh Temari, mendekapnya. Temari tak berontak, meski tangannya memukul dada sang suami.

“Kau anggap apa aku, hah? Jawab, Shikamaru—!”

Shikamaru mengeratkan dekapannya, mencium ubun-ubun istrinya. Pukul tangan Temari tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan sesak yang melilit dada. “Maafkan aku, Temari. Maafkan aku karena pulang terlambat dan tidak bisa banyak membantumu. Maafkan aku karena sempat meninggikan suara.”

—sebab, jika tidak begitu, Temari akan menyalahkan diri lagi. Shikamaru ingin Temari melepaskan semua, meneriakkannya, membiarkan segala kemarahan dan penat wanita itu tumpah, terlepas salah atau benar.

Temari menggerung seperti anak kecil. Terengah pelan seusai bombardir racauan bernada tinggi barusan. Menggigit bibir. Matanya panas, cukup panas untuk melelehkan kristal bening dari sudut.

Ia benci. Ia benci ini. Ia benci Shikamaru. Ia benci keterlambatan lelaki itu hari ini, memaksanya mengurus rumah dan Shikadai sekaligus beberapa jam lebih lama tanpa istirahat. Ia benci, kendati ia tak melewatkan basah baju suaminya ketika pulang—yang dengan mudah ia simpulkan bahwa lelaki itu terlambat karena suatu urusan penting dan segera terburu-buru pulang. Ia benci, sebab lelaki itu tak berkata apa-apa untuk membela diri seolah memang menerima disalahkan.

Di atas itu semua, Temari membenci dirinya sendiri yang tak sanggup menahan ledakan amarahnya dan tetap menjadikan suaminya sebagai sasaran lampiasan kemarahan … setelah semua yang pria itu lakukan.

Gigitan bibirnya mengencang, satu tangannya kasar mengusap jejak basah pada pipi. “Aku lelah, Shikamaru … aku lelah sekali….” Nada keras wanita itu berangsur serak. Tangannya masih memukul-mukul. “Aku tidak tahu ternyata aku bisa selelah ini….”

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku paham. Kau lelah. Mungkin terlalu letih. Benar. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu karena kau tidak salah. Kau berhak untuk itu. Lepaskan saja. Aku di sini. Kau dengar? Aku di sini.”

Dekap Shikamaru sebenarnya sudah cukup nyaman tanpa perlu ucap rendahnya barusan.

Pukul tangan Temari sempurna berhenti, digantikan cengkeram pada kaos sang suami. Dibenamkannya wajah pada dada Shikamaru, menjerit di sana. Begitu pedih hingga frasa remuk redam tak cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaan Shikamaru kala mendengarnya.

Deru dalam dada pria yang kini menjadi tempatnya bersandar terlampau jelas untuk Temari rasakan, menggema di telinganya. Untuk alasan yang tak ia tahu, mengoyak hatinya. Di saat yang sama, deru itu menenangkannya. “Maaf, Shikamaru, … maaf, maafkan aku….”

Shikamaru menelan ludah. Membelai rambut pirang Temari dan menciumnya kesekian kali malam ini. “Dan terima kasih telah bertahan hingga detik ini, Sayang. Aku mencintaimu.”

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, ketika jam dinding belum lagi menunjukkan jam istirahat siang, Haruno Sakura menerobos kantor Hokage. Dahinya mengerut, giginya berderit, jelas sekali murka. Tangannya mendarat keras di meja dengan begitu tiba-tiba hingga Kakashi nyaris terlonjak di bangkunya.

Uh-oh, Kakashi tahu persis Sakura sedang menahan diri. Sebab jika tidak, meja kerja Hokage tidak mungkin selamat.

“Sakura…?”

Sakura menoleh pada sosok yang tengah berdiri di sisi Kakashi dengan tangan memegang lembar-lembar berkas. Tersenyum menyapa kawan satu tingkatnya, “Halo, Shikamaru. Aku sudah mendengar kabar Temari.”

Shikamaru tak sempat bereaksi mendengar nama sang istri meluncur dari bibir Sakura. Ninja medis satu itu sudah lebih cepat mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang Hokage yang menjadi mentornya pada zaman dahulu kala di Tim Tujuh. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum lebar penuh keterpaksaan. “Tuan Hokage, aku tahu seberapa kompetennya kau bahkan tanpa seorang Nara Shikamaru. Dengan segala kerendahan hati, aku berharap kau bersedia mengurangi jam kerjanya sebulan ke depan untuk alasan medis.”

“…huh?” Kakashi menoleh pada Shikamaru yang ternganga—sebagian untuk menghindari Sakura, sebagian lagi untuk memindai kondisi sang lelaki muda. "Kau sakit, Shikamaru?”

Sakura menegapkan punggung. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. “Bukan Shikamaru. Temari.” Pandangnya kemudian ikut beralih pada Shikamaru. Lelaki itu tampak masih berusaha mencerna ucapan dan tindakan sang tamu tak diundang; otak geniusnya mendadak lambat berproses. “Aku khawatir dengan kondisi Temari, Shikamaru.”

“Ibuku akan pulang—“

“Bukan itu masalahnya. Sejujurnya, aku belum yakin karena aku harus melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh terlebih dulu. Dan aku menolak memberikan obat penenang. Bagi Temari, keberadaanmu lebih dibutuhkan.”

Sesaat Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. Untungnya kali ini otaknya lebih cepat berkompromi. Oh, astaga, Temari—

“Hei, hei, Sakura,” selaan Kakashi menarik atensi dalam ruangan terpusat padanya, “kau yakin mau membicarakannya di sini?”

“Ah, halo, aku sampai lupa kau masih di sini.”

Seberapa ingin Kakashi protes atas kata ganti yang digunakan Sakura alih-alih panggilan hormat—kendati juga tidak perlu terlalu formal seperti Tuan Hokage—Kakashi sadar ia tidak akan bisa. Furnitur ruangan ini taruhannya … termasuk dinding dan kaca jendela.

“Setidaknya, Tuan Hokage, saya memberi tahu Anda langsung betapa serius masalah medis satu ini, sekaligus mempersingkat waktu Shikamaru. Saya harap, Anda bersedia mempertimbangkan secara serius permintaan saya … sebelum Kazekage Suna ikut turun tangan.”

“Kau tidak perlu mengancamku begitu.” Kakashi mengekeh sumbang. Ayolah, ia tidak pernah meragukan kemampuan murid tunggal Tsunade di hadapannya ini terkait persoalan medis. “Shikamaru, setelah jam istirahat siang, kita akan membicarakannya. Jangan lupa panggil Asisten Dua—ah, siapa lagi itu namanya? Aku lupa…”

**Author's Note:**

> oke, pertama-tama, ... dhsaldjlakdsahj halooo bentar saya mau tarik napas dulu.
> 
> bagi kalian yang sudah menikah atau berpengetahuan medis, mungkin kalian merasa bahwa yang dialami Temari itu Postpartum Depression. saya sendiri sebenernya sempet masukin itu ke dialog Sakura, tapi kemudian saya hapus karena ... saya nggak ada pengetahuan sama sekali soal itu kecuali lewat gugel (dan setitik materi kuliah berapa semester lalu yang bahkan saya lupa beneran ada atau ngga /NGENG). akhirnya saya putuskan buat nggak usah masukin karena saya nggak mau ngasih info yang sama sekali nggak reliabel, dan toh yang saya fokuskan di sini adalah cara Shikamaru ngehadapin Temari terkait kelelahan dan stresnya.
> 
> omong-omong, bagi yang belum tahu, Postpartum Depression atau Depresi Pasca-melahirkan, sesuai namanya, adalah sindrom yang melanda sebagian ibu setelah melahirkan. beda dengan Baby Blues ya gaes, karena Postpartum Depression jangka waktunya lebih lama, walaupun gejalanya mirip, mudah letih dan emosi tidak stabil di antaranya. lengkapnya boleh tanya-tanya gugel atau kenalan medis aja ya.
> 
> oh, iya, setahu saya juga obat penenang sangat tidak disarankan untuk ibu menyusui. atau emang ga boleh gitu www
> 
> dan btw sebenernya saya agak ragu buat nyebut ini canon karena ... gitu deh /APA. karena ... sejauh pengamatan saya, Temari adalah salah satu karakter dengan emosi paling stabil, ga kayak suaminya hahahah /ei. tapi ya udala ya...............
> 
> kritik dan saran saya terima dengan tangan terbuka!


End file.
